


Pitch

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [136]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti shippers and anti kink don’t interact, Baseball, Coughing, Established Relationship, Fainting, Holding Hands, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Sickfic, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Having a chest infection and pitching during a baseball game don’t mix. Mihashi learns this the hard way.





	Pitch

Mihashi exhales slowly, hating how his breathing hisses. He needs to rest, but he wants to stay on the mound. He needs to stay on the mound.

He looks at Abe, hating how his catcher shoots him concerned looks. Everyone has realised Mihashi feels pretty bad, but none of them know the full extent. His chest hurts horribly, his lungs heavy, and whenever he is alone, he coughs up huge amounts of phlegm. He ran a high fever in the night, and still feels too warm now.

He really is sick, but… he can still play. He’s not just being selfish and hogging the mound. If he feels it’s affecting his ability to pitch, he’ll step down. But that hasn’t happened yet. He’s still going.

Abe sends him signals, and Mihashi nods. _Curveball, high and just outside the strike zone._ Does Abe want to walk this guy? That would make sense, considering the home run he hit in the second inning.

Fighting the urge to cough, Mihashi does his windup, aims for Abe’s mitt, and pitches. The ball soars through the air, past the bat and into the mitt.

“Ball!”

His head starting to spin, Mihashi throws more pitches, following Abe’s signals to the letter. His chest burns and his head aches, but he does what Abe says.

“Ball four! Take your base!”

As the runner walks to first, Mihashi goes to catch the ball. But… he misses.

“Mihashi?”

The world feels hazy.

“Mihashi?”

His legs give way, and he collapses.

 

When Mihashi awakes, he finds himself in the dugout, Shiga-sensei taking his temperature. Abe sits beside him, studying him.

“You idiot,” he whispers. “Why didn’t you say?”

“Sorry,” Mihashi whispers.

Abe sighs, but clasps his hand and mutters, “It’s okay. Just rest now. We can handle it. Okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
